


Learning from the Past

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not his father when he and Castiel raise Claire Novak together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning from the Past

Castiel knew how Dean was raised, how John raised his sons as soldiers. Castiel also knows, when he and Dean adopted Claire, that Dean worried deeply he would be the same type of father as John was. Absent, harsh taskmaster who showed not enough affection to his sons.

Castiel tried to reassure Dean he wouldn't but Dean really didn't believe him. Despite his fears, Dean is not his father and it shows in Claire. In how she has grown into the beautiful young woman that now stands before them.

Dean was there for all of her school plays and sporting events or the long nights when she was sick or crying over a broken romance. He was the one who made a point of picking her up after school, of just spending time listening to her and praising her efforts. It shows in Claire's smile and eyes, in the confidant way she moves, knowing she is loved and cared for. All of that Dean's doing. Castiel aided as much as he could but becoming human left him learning how to grow just as much as Claire. He became more of her friend than father figure and Castiel was fine with that.

Dean is not his father. He has become a better man, learning from John's mistakes to be something better for Claire. Claire calls him Uncle Cas while Dean has become Dad, both her and Dean knowing that Dean has never been a replacement for Jimmy but a second father. He likes to hope that Jimmy would approve of how they have raised his daughter.


End file.
